The Empire of Independiencies
"They never attacked us, and they are so much like us, and yet they are the opposite of us, and we hate them for it." UGI COMMAND. The El'i'nio are a species the Taiidan's and the UGI cannot stand. Despite being almost similar, they also behave in such ways that they find unworthy. They control a massive portion of the galaxy which they assimilated not by conquest but through alliance and conquest through alliances. Their mission they claim, is to "Unify, Protect, and to Serve a Universe that desires freedom from tyranny and oppression, and in doing so stabilize the biological equation by uplifting." While their Empire of Independent Regions is very decentralized because it contains many civilizations that have there own colonies, and homeworlds, but there is one world that is said to be the origin of the Founding race, know as Elysium. Government The El'I'noi set up the their "empire" as a Democratic Monarchy. The El'I'noi are militaristic and strongly so, but often only when they have to be, they know the fine line between defensive and bullying. The Emperor The Emperor is the figure that represents the head of the Government. Though in actuality he has little or no power in the military, other than the permission to deploy troops or to override military action on home soil, not abroad. He/She is elected by Parliament, from the any of the worlds that are apart of the E.I.R. The Parliament Parliament is broken into Three separate Branches. The Elder House, The Major, and The Common. Each house is dedicated to serving a group within the E.I.R. The Elder House serves the El'I'noi species and their world(s). The Major serves the Greater Allies, who either through Conquest or Colonization govern the Common. The House of the Common is the largest house, and is made up of those who were conquered long ago and those who settled on massive colonies. Each House has the same power and same number of votes. All members are elected to single Ten Year term, Except for the Emperor who Receives a bonus 3 months to keep order while the rare Great Transitions occur, otherwise he has ten years as well. The Greatest asset to the E.I.R is that the people back them without question, not out of fear but out of respect, and admiration, compared to so many other cultures and governments the E.I.R Succeeded where few others have ever dreamed of achieving. In fact the immigration rate to the E.I.R rarely drops under 33 trillion annually, the highest in the universe. The Second Greatest Asset to the E.I.R is its unparalleled economy. Unlike the rest of the Universe, the E.I.R have no corporations, but they have conglomerates, which are hundred of thousands of family owned businesses that collaborate under contract to create a single product. This Alternative economy of family owned business collected on a Grand scale with little or no government control creates an Economy of unrivaled proportions allowing the E.I.R to create armies and fleets, monuments, entertainment plaza's and terraforming's unlike the UGI could ever dream to accomplish. The third Greatest asset is the constitutional Unbreakable tax rate. Income tax is set at 10% and business tax is set at the same. And Despite this Commerce is unparalleled. Controlled Space The E.I.R controls over 53 Regions of space, consisting with over 850,000 planets, and 28.3 zillion citizens. These worlds are protected by the E.I.R Military which is controlled by the solar system they are in, except in circumstances of war, or E.I.R security. Military The E.I.R Military is the Largest and Most powerful Military force in the Universe, nearly three times the size of the UGI. The E.I.R take great pride in their Ships, and each planet marks the ones they constructed by unique planetary classification and design. However each Arsenal is regulated by the E.I.R Military Command, and requires each class to be able to Make sure appearances can just as well kill as well as look impressive. E.I.R Navy: The E.I.R Navy is the pride of the E.I.R. They are always protecting the border and always escorting colonists to new planets to settle. They transport Diplomats and troops deploying them where and when they are needed. Their policy is shoot only if shot at, and only disobey that if they were attacking an ally or potential ally, but if they must first contact both parties and hear their sides, sides that don't answer are treated as the bully and are fired upon, and if necessary, complete disintegration. EIR Marine Corps Disciplined and talented, these marines are not your ordinary soldiers, they were once engineers, scientists, computer hackers, and they have been biologically upgraded for combat, and given training. They each come from humble beginnings, and tolerate the insults of other corps, they often become similar to brothers, and both men and women can serve, from any species. They live by their motto, "Power in diversity, silence in discipline, and respect in deeds." They look upon soldiers of other soldiers who kill offenders who mock them as immature, and will remain quiet, unless it is one of there own, then they will rip the gun from the hands of their killer, and look them in the eye, and tell them, "You have killed our brother, but we will give you mercy, honor us in that and it will go well for you, dishonor us again, and your squad will suffer gravely." They will then leave removing a chip from their fallen comrade and its body will vaporize. Some see this as weakness, but those who are wise see the wisdom, the wisdom, of forgiveness, and the power over emotional outburst, but also the threat of dishonoring them twice and they will not offer mercy again, it has been a powerful lesson wherever they go, sometimes they are respected, other times they scorned, but in any case they leave an impression. EIR Army 12 Quintillion Soldiers. That is the number the EIR boasts. On duty everyday, serving the EIR, everyday. The single largest army on record. Outfit with cutting edge technology, and superior air and naval support. With reserves backing in approximately 2 zillion, the EIR is always ready to defend itself and its allies, to death and beyond. EIR ANGELS History Founded in the year 12,800 BC in Starfleet reality, the EIR was a collection of Vassals under the protection of the El'I'noi. These Vassals went on to become the major allies of the EIR. By 2700 they possesed over 53 regions and 850,000 planets. Corporate War AulTech never succeeded in getting its fingers into the EIR. Damage to the regions was mild until Starfleet sought help during an AULTech attack. At that point also the UGI Joined the war. The two Superpowers worked in two Separate galaxies unaware of each other to take down the Megacorp, and indirectly caused a massive migration of immigrants to the EIR. They helped reconstruct Starfleet in the Galaxy they helped purge AULTECH from but still did not meet the UGI. Sorgheli War Though many years were progressed into the war, a UGI vessel, made a desperate plea for any ship to come to its aid. A EIR Carrier and Cruiser responded, Devastating the Sorgheli ship before jumping back into space without a response, allowing the last shot to be fired from the UGI vessel destroying the Sorgheli Ship. The UGI ship Reported a mysterious responder to their aid, to their Superiors. Sure enough other ships that sent out similar desperate pleas for help received it their saviors retreating back into warp without a word and outrunning any UGI Ship or Taiidan, leaving there existence only to be legend. Post Sorgheli War It was until following the war that the EIR were revealed when a large number of regions that had seen much Damage from the Sorgheli were being reexamined. When scouts found two large vessels orbiting a former world they ordered them to state their business. The planet was the first to respond, saying that in the absense of the UGI, the EIR had protected them. Then the ships made contact. "If you power down your weapons, we would be happy to discuss these matters." When the UGI foolishly fired a warning shot. The EIR Vessel, said, "Do not fire again." The UGI Captain foolishly replied. "The hell I will." The scout ship was vaporized in the barrage. All things were recorded and the UGI tried again with a different approach. But the damage was done. The EIR would forever be on guard against the UGI. The UGI ruined any chance they could have had being a allied power with them. Tyranny years As the UGI grew more corrupt more and more regions assimilated into the EIR, eventually reducing the once great UGI down to a mere 3 regions. Spies the UGI sent, and the Taiidans were quickly eliminated, including the largest number of Ciphers in history. Taking out 95% nearly. When the UGI pushed, the EIR pushed back, and when it came to shoves, they shoved harder. By 4422, the UGI was reduced to a sector, and the EIR consumed the Universe, creating a very small but very powerful neutral zone around the UGI and the Taiidans. The UGI lost its power, and its superiority, by 4872, the Taiidans matured culturally to understand they needed to change. Reluctantly they left the UGI, and Joined the EIR. Many would become prominent military commanders and soldiers in the times to come. When all was said and done a Taiidan Philosopher once said, "We thought we would lose much, we lost little, true our most aggressive features were smoothed out, but in the end, our dead were honored by them, our culture was not lost, neither were our own laws, in our systems and our colonies the former UGI laws persisted, but the EIR laws were dominate elsewhere and we upheld them at every turn. The EIR succeeded where the UGI failed, we didn't have to share our technology they did not pressure us to give it, in the end I believe much of us, not all of us, but much of us, find the EIR, to be a far better solution than the UGI." Era of Paradise The UGI was successfully dissolved in 4492, and in 5000, The EIR successfully control the Universe, bringing a peace that would endure for 10,000 years, until the Return of the Kal'Krika, which would unleash the Infinity war, the first war that would last one Hundred Thousand years, but wouldn't be a test for conquest, but to merely survive.